


abattoir

by LocketShoru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Minos' POV, Oneshot, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru
Summary: abattoir: noun; a slaughterhouse, a place where animals are butchered.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	abattoir

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this directly after slam, didn't get to finish it until after class today. Made it as an attempt to break from my usual ABC-ABC-A sentence/paragraph format for drabbles. I need to test more things out. Hurr.  
> Minor mention for purple prose violence? Idk.

Laughter. Laughter, slicing, the raw thud of a body against the ground. A song; blood, roses and threading alike. Blood and wind and a song.

Two bodies follow the first with a snap, a howl of pain. Music like his lover’s voice against the crumbling of ruins. Like starlight that mixes and falls together, like hands that bind through slaughter and glorious battle. 

Like a world bathed in blood of their mutual love. A world he damns as a gift to the only one who means anything.

A world of cosmos, a world made up only of that poisonous smile. 


End file.
